The Grand Old Competition
'''The Grand Old Competiton is an upcoming Season 7 episode.''' Plot Many years ago, Percy and Harold first met. Percy made fun of Harold's propeller but Harold struck back telling Percy railways were on their way out. Now, it was 2014, and all the engines were happy that the railway had successfully been around for a good 100 years. Celebrations were being held, people were happy, prices were down, and Sir Topham Hatt launched fireworks every Saturday night. Percy loved the view. Harold liked it better, because he was at height with the fireworks and he could get a better view. One day in the middle of January, a worker that got too drunk the night before was put in charge of Anopha Quarry, unknown to the Fat Controller. The worker words are slurred, so he tells Toby to "fetch the Welsens" and he also tells Thomas to "get summer oil," instead of "fetch the wagons" and "get some coal." He needs to lay down a few times to keep from falling over, but whenever Ulfstead Barrow hears about this, its back to work. Later that day, still slightly slurred in his language, the worker talks to Tiger Moth's pilot. He tells the worker to tell Percy to take Tiger Moth to a racing competition that will happen tommorrow. He understand's the pilot, but since his language is still slightly slurred, he tells Percy to "Race Tiger Moth. Do the race." Percy's puzzled. He asks the worker a few more times to repeat himself, but no matter how much he tries, it always comes out "do the race." So Percy, shocked, decides to follow the workers instructions. This will come back to haunt both of them. Th next day, Ulfstead Barrow was at the quarry, instead of the worker that had proven "not worthy of the job" the previous day. He told Percy to go and fetch Tiger Moth, not knowing what the worker said the night before. Percy still didn't get why he'd want to race Tiger Moth, but he decided to follow the instructions and do the job right. Percy found Tiger Moth at the Hackenbeck Airfield.There, his driver was waiting patiently. His driver, who didn't understand him either, started counting down from 10 inside Percy's cab. Tiger Moth's piot was confused, and even more confused when Percy steamed away from both the plane snd himself. He needed to get to the race, though, and so his pilot took a risk. Already low on fuel, he took of with Tiger Moth and chased the train. Meanwhile, Harold was in the air with a few broadcasters and his crew. The broadcasters were recording the competition, waiting for it to begin. Only two planes were not there yet, one of them being Tiger Moth. However, when Tiger Moth's in sight, Harold can see he's going up and down. Up and down, up and down, CRASH! The plane crash lands into a lake. Luckly, no one was seriously hurt. Only the pilot had a few scrapes and scratches. However, Percy is still racing to the field, not knowing an accident had happened. Harold, however, was on his way with the broadcasters reporting the crash and helping the crew. When Percy arrives at the field and hears what happened, he is shocked. He puts as much effort as he can to help Tiger Moth out of the lake. Percy, shocked, doesn't learn that there wasn't suppost to be a race and it was just a misunderstanding. He also said that Ulfstead Barrow put him off pay for a week for his drunkeness. The next day the worker came back to the yard. He said sorry first to Toby, then to Thomas, and finally to Percy. "I'm sorry, Percy! I guess I was having to much fun that day and wasn't thinking about the night after! I have learned a lesson. I will try never to be drunk while on duty or anytime for that matter for now on" Percy also learned a lesson and maybe Harold too, that racing sometimes has its downsides, just like every rose has a thorn. Characters *Percy *Toby *Thomas *Harold *Ulfstead Barrow *The worker *The pilot *BBC newcaster *Tiger Moth (does not speak) *Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) *Gordon (cameo) Trivia *This is the first episode to talk about drunkeness, which at first was not going to be allowed. TheNewGuy01 was not involved in this portion. It was not until smoking was seen in the Railway Series that drunkeness was excepted as a possible plot point for the episode. *This is Tiger Moth's last appearance until Season 9 Category:Season 6